


Talking Walls

by shannonism (lalastrange)



Category: Friends
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalastrange/pseuds/shannonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mental post-it note: Kill Joey later for interrupting us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Set around season five. I started out with one idea, but Monica decided to take matters into her own hands. Control freak, remember? Plus she was horny. Thanks muchly to **paigestar** for the drive-by beta, and also to Lolly for looking it over. All mistakes remain mine.

~*~

Monica concentrated on her breathing, inhaling and exhaling in slow intervals as she nuzzled the column of Chandler's neck. Her dark hair spilled across her shoulders, opening like a curtain in front of her face as she leaned back to meet his gaze.

"Mmm, that was nice," she sighed deeply, smiling down at him as he continued to catch his breath as well. He simply nodded and lifted his chin, hungrily kissing the soft mouth she offered.

Chandler stretched his body more fully along the couch, tucking his hands beneath his head. He gladly let her lead the kiss; let her lead _him_ , because he loved it when she took control. It was that dominating personality of hers that made his dick so stiff it was painful. A good pain, where he had to brush against her hip no matter where they were, just to let her know how much he wanted to slide between her thighs at the first opportune moment.

It was that same moment that led them to their current situation—temporarily sated, friends strangely absent, and the friction of her wet tongue making a path down his chest. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as she ran her fingernails across his nipples and down his rib cage. Her touch was light, almost ticklish. He reveled in her playfulness, building both their arousal with subtle concentration. Laughter tipped right on the edge of his throat when the shrill ring of the phone abruptly pushed it back.

Monica sighed with frustration and glanced up from his chest. "Don't answer it."

"Why? It could be an emergency."

Monica shook her head. "No, they wouldn't call if it were an emergency." A mysterious smile covered her face.

"What did you do?" Chandler canted himself on his elbows.

"Nothing, I just stressed to our dear friends how important it was that we have some time alone."

"Naked alone time," Chandler grinned. "What do you mean _stressed_?"

She sighed dramatically and gifted him with a dimpled smile. "You know the usual threats of bodily harm and no food for a week."

"Mon, you know that only works on Joey."

I know, but Phoebe and Rachel understood. Well, Phoebe did; Rachel agreed to be somewhere else tonight if we spent all of next week at your apartment--"

"Well, you _can_ get loud," he interrupted.

Monica smiled but ignored his comment. "And Ross promised not to come over on the condition that Rachel swore to never again mention how loud _we_ can get."

Chandler laughed at that. "She's going to milk that for all it's worth."

"Probably," Monica whispered, crushing her breasts against his chest as she leaned forward for a kiss. "Does it matter?" her words puffed across his lips.

 _Does what matter?_ "Huh?" And just like that Chandler's world was soft pliant skin and sensitive flesh scraping against him. The visceral need to communicate beyond words was way more important than finding out how they were gifted with this night by themselves.

Monica giggled at his incoherency, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. She was tired of talking, of explaining, of waiting. She wanted to feel that warm heaviness inside her, instead of rubbing along her belly.

The phone rang again and before Monica could curse a blue streak Chandler reached behind him to answer. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Chandler?" A hesitant whisper finally came through. "It's me, Joey."

Chandler sighed in defeat and met Monica's furious gaze. _Joey_ , he mouthed and pulled back when she reached for the phone. He shook his head and turned his attention to his soon to be dead friend on the other end. "What's up Joe?"

"Dude! Don't say my name. I don't want Monica to know I'm calling."

"It's a little late for that. What do you want?"

Joey shrugged even though Chandler couldn't see him. "Nothing. What'cha doin'?"

"I'm busy," Chandler snapped. "Call back tomorrow."

"Chandler I'm bored out of my mind! Let's do something."

Monica watched the one-sided conversation with faint amusement.

 _Mental post-it note: Kill Joey later for interrupting us._

Pushing that thought aside for later, she gave Chandler a quick kiss on the lips and then ran her hands down his chest and belly. She dropped open-mouthed kisses on his shoulders and down his arms; kissed the palms of his hands and moved her mouth down to his hipbone. She teased the area with her tongue, smoothing her hands along his thighs and around to cup the flesh of his ass. He jumped, the blue of his eyes darkening as she kneaded the muscle.

Chandler forced his attention back to the conversation he didn't want to have, but his eyes remained locked on Monica. "I'm kinda in the middle of something right now," he breathed heavily.

"Like what?"

Joey's question was like an echo in Chandler's mind. He heard the words, barely, but none of it registered as Monica's mouth surrounded his cock, moist and firm and feeling so fucking good. Her tongue swirled the head in rhythm with her hand stroking the base of his shaft. He arched off the couch, back muscles tensed. "Jesus, Mon," he gritted out.

She moaned in response.

Joey's voice spilled loudly through the phone. "What's she doin'?"

Monica's mouth caught Chandler on a down stroke. "Oh god," he moaned. "None. Of. Your. Business," he panted to Joey.

"Is she sucking you off?" Joey persisted. "Come on man, you can tell me!"

What the..? Chandler let out a frustrated sigh. "Joey, is there anything inside that head of yours? No I'm not going to tell you what Monica is doing!"

Monica met his gaze and her eyes sparkled at this new development. "You don't?"

"Really, I don't."

Monica narrowed her eyes curiously. "You've never wanted to try something like that? Ever, Chandler?"

"Well it's not on my list of things to do." _I can't believe I'm even having this conversation._

"But you have a list?" she smirked.

Chandler glared. "It's around here somewhere!"

Monica smiled and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "Will you try this for me? Please?"

His gaze softened. "No."

She sat up, momentarily surprised. "Come on sweetie, think about it," she murmured, placing her hand over his as he cupped a full breast. "It's only the two of us here… he won't see anything."

Their joined hands trailed down her torso and into the nest of dark curls at the juncture of her thighs. Fingers slipped into the folds of her sex and she moaned, pressing his digits deeper, harder. "You can tell him how this feels," she began softly. Her hips moved involuntarily as he stroked her clit. Wetness drenched their fingers and Monica bit her bottom lip to reign in some control of her body. "Let him know what you do to me… how, oh god, how wet only you can make me." She smoothed a damp finger along his bottom lip and he eagerly swiped it with his tongue. "It's just us and these walls," she whispered.

Chandler groaned inwardly. She knew exactly how to work him over, knew his fears and how to banish them—not completely, but just enough. Such a soft voice wrapped around those words…

It didn't matter how much he was tempted now as a result of her interest. Every instinct told him it would be a mistake; allowing Joey into their private moment wouldn't make it just theirs anymore. And yet.

"Alright then." He reluctantly agreed.

Monica smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger on his for a moment before pulling away. "Alright then," she repeated his words.

Chandler held the phone up to his mouth and seemingly relaxed further into the cushions of the couch. "Hey Joe, the little lady says yes," he said and snickered at his joke. His eyes flickered closed when he felt her warm hand cup his cheek. "What is it?"

She licked her lips and cocked her head to the side. "Whatever you do, don't take your eyes off me, okay?"

Chandler nodded and took a deep breath. His body tensed in anticipation, preparing itself for the pleasure he knew to be found in Monica's capable arms, as well as the unknown of what was about to happen. On occasion he could be a jealous bastard—proof more often than not in his inability to let the Richard ghost go. How in hell was he supposed to deal with his best friend knowing such intimate secrets about his best girl? It was all Monica's fault really, straddling his hips in all her soft naked glory. Like denying her anything was ever an option.

Any further thought was pushed away by Monica's invading tongue, swiping inside his mouth in devouring strokes. He groaned, holding the back of her head with one hand as he returned the kiss, nipping and sucking at her lips and tongue with purpose. The receiver slipped from his other hand and dropped soundlessly to the floor, freeing it to be perched on her waist. This is what she did to him—fully clothed or bare-assed naked; crowded restaurant or private bedroom. He was always primed and ready for her, eager to taste more of what she offered; poised to consume her. He was right the first time. He could deny her nothing.

Monica broke the kiss reluctantly, brushing her mouth along the cords of his neck and behind his ear. "Eyes still open?" she panted, nearly forgetting this game she'd started. And as much as she wanted to forego it all and fuck him until she passed out, she intended to see it through. She planned to win, not realizing that just the mere contact of her skin against his made her victorious.

"So far." He grinned as she playfully rolled her eyes before reacquainting herself with his jaw line. It occurred to him through his rapidly building lustful haze that Joey was still on the phone, eager to become a part of their game. He reached for the receiver from its place on the floor and held it to his ear. "Joey, you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here!" His tone was impatient.

Chandler gulped as Monica's pelvis ground into his, stamping his body with her wet heat. "Right. Couple of ground rules before we begin. First, you _never_ speak of this. To anyone. Second, you don't talk at all tonight… just listen. You got that?"

Silence.

"Joe!"

"You told me not to say anything!" Joey yelled.

Chandler smirked at Monica. "He has a point. Ironic that he'd—hmph" His speech was cut off by Monica's hard kiss and thrusting tongue, forcing his head back against the couch. His eyes drifted closed as she once again kissed, nibbled and sucked her way down his body.

In slow halting words he pulled Joey into their circle, speaking lowly into the phone. "She's… she's running her nails across my chest. Her tongue… ahhh, it's in my navel." They'd just started and Chandler was already down for the count. It didn't help matters that Monica was clearly cheating—hitting all the hot spots that set him off like a rocket. He was wide open and he didn't care.

Monica slid further down his body, her hair caressing his sensitive skin. His voice whispered on the edge of her consciousness, vibrating against her as she pressed closer into his form. She took her time, outlining each slant, firm muscle and downy hair with her mouth and hands. She shifted her hips, moving between his legs and trailed her hair along his sex. She smiled as he described every motion to Joey, sometimes revealing the sensations rolling through his system, and other times not managing to complete a thought. She'd never felt more turned on in her life.

"Chandler!" His eyes snapped open to find her fierce blue eyes locked on him. "Eyes open," she demanded. "I want you to see me."

He fisted his hands in her hair the second her lips closed around his cock. That wet heat enveloped him once again, singling all his attention on fucking her mouth. His breath hitched on the words he meant to speak but somehow never made it past his lips. His hips fell into the motions of thrust and parry as he hit the back of her throat. He really hated not being able to last much longer, but damn…

Just when the stars were near to bursting behind his eyes the cool air hit his dick like a bucket of water. Monica licked her lips as she pulled herself up to eye level, bracing both hands on either side of his head. She sat on his stomach, and for the life of him he couldn't stop touching her. His hands raked up her back to tunnel through her hair.

Monica took the phone from his hand and held it to her ear. She could hear Joey's voice, thick with arousal. "What's happening?!" And set the phone down on the table.  
She reached behind and grabbed Chandler's cock, lifted her hips and lowered as slowly as she could, a shuddering breath flowing past her lips. Suddenly she rose and slammed back down, arching her back as he filled her and they both sighed in relief. Their lips met in a lazy kiss as Monica began a slow rhythm with her hips. He locked his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, her hard nipples grazing his chest. Their breaths mingled harshly with each thrust. He caught a distended nipple between his teeth, sucking thoroughly on her aroused flesh as she slammed onto him again and again.

He gritted his teeth and flipped his hips, rolling Monica onto her back. He brushed her damp hair away from her face and claimed her lips on a down stroke. "Open your eyes," he whispered against her lips. She blinked and nodded, twining her arms around his neck. Chandler glanced absently at the phone perched on the table before turning his attention to the woman in his arms. She clamped down on his cock and he jumped, his entire body a mass of sensitive nerve endings. He inched her legs higher around his waist and plunged so deep he nearly came from the pleasure of it all.

He stopped thinking about how tight and wet she felt around him, how good her slim curves felt against him, or how loudly she keened into his ear. Nothing but sensation overload—no space left but to feel her muscles contract as she came, pulling him in a downward spiral right along with her. He balanced his weight on his arms and legs and kissed her gently. Monica smiled and nuzzled her nose against his neck.

He sighed contentedly as the bottom dropped from his world. And it was good.

~*~

Monica stretched her body atop Chandler once again, kissing him briefly as he dozed to sleep. She picked up the phone, preparing to hang up when she heard a light snore coming from the other end. "Joey?" she whispered.

No sound came from the other end, but she felt the need to speak anyway. "I hope the show was worth it tonight, because you won't be eating here for a week."

The snoring stopped and he sleepily murmured, "Totally worth it," before falling back asleep.

Monica smiled and hung up the phone. "Damn straight."

  
*fin*


End file.
